herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Ping
Guan Ping (Chinese: 關平) is a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is the eldest son of Guan Yu and a brother of Guan Xing, Guan Suo, and Lady Guan. History Guan Ping is a young warrior who is often yells at his family and tells them what to do. Although Guan Yu is a general of Shu, but his son is someone who has made many decisions. Guan Ping is not being selfish and just made a honest, he always helped his father to oppose all enemies too much. Guan Ping was active in the defense of Xinye and helped to repel Xiahou Dun's troops, but he trapped the enemy in an incendiary ambush. Guan Ping still with his sidekick Liu Feng, he blocked the advance of Sun Yu to Baqiu, controlling the north bank of the Long River, Guan Ping can understands these trusts and discriminate. At first, he accompanied Liu Bei in his conquest of the West and came to rescue him at the Fu River Pass. Guan Ping was sent to seek help from Zhuge Liang in Jingzhou where he remained to help his father in his defense, he was placed in the vanguard as Liao Hua's lieutenant in the offensive on the Fan Castle. After Guan Ping and his father was managed to take Xiangyang, they were prepare for the crossing of river and attacked Fan Castle. Guan Ping fought with Pang De and regardless of the outcome, the two become a bit undoubted and broke Yu Jin's seven armies. When Guan Ping is not supposed to admit defeated and even solve the problem that they are about to get those further developments. Unfortunately, Guan Ping is defeated by Xu Huang and fled to Fan Castle with Guan Yu where they were besieged by Wu. Trying to flee again westward, they are ambushed by Wu troops. Then isolated from the rest of their troops, Guan Ping is tried to retreat with his father, the two getting captured by Zhu Ran, Pan Zhang, and Wu forces. After being delivered to Sun Quan, he and Guan Yu were executed by Lu Meng's orders. Personality Guan Ping is a strong and brave general. He worships his father and strives to achieve the image of his father. He is modest to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. However, due to his youth, he may be very naive and reckless on the court. Although it is rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex, single, emphasizing humor. He speaks in the language of the official, ancient warrior in Japanese. In Dynasty Warriors series, he still became a staunch general. According to the soldiers of Fan Castle, he is a popular example of Shu male soldiers because of his unshakable integrity. Although Guan Ping is closer to his father's character than his previous title, he believes that he still has a long way to go before he can match his father. With his new image of the warrior, he played a wise, serious brother for the sake. Their father was very proud to see Guan Ping interact with his brother because it reminded him of his brotherhood. Gallery Images Guan_Ping_-_Qing_ZQ-SGYY.jpg|Guan Ping from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Guan_Ping_(ROTK9).png|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Guan_Ping_(ROTK10).png|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Guan_Ping_(ROTK11).png|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Guanping-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Guan_Ping_(ROTK13).jpg|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Guan_Ping_(SSDO).png|Guan Ping in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Guanping-kessenII.jpg|Guan Ping in Kessen II. Guan_Ping_-_DW5.jpg|Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 5. Guan_Ping_DW6_Art.jpg|Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 6. Guanping-dw7art.jpg|Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 7. Guanping-dw8art.jpg|Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 8. Guan Ping - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Guan Ping's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Guan_Ping_(DW9).png|Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 9. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Guan Ping's End (A Bridge to the Future)|Guan Ping's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors game series. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Elementals Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Honest Category:Obsessed Category:Egalitarian Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr